Sora Takenouchi
|cards= |oaux1 name= |oaux1= |oaux2 name= |oaux2= |oaux3 name= |oaux3= |age='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 11 / 14 (En:) 12 / 16 |born= |death= |grade= |gender=Female |relatives=Haruhiko Takenouchi (Father) Toshiko Takenouchi (Mother) |nationality=Japanese |occupation= |alias= |paux1 name= |paux1= |paux2 name= |paux2= |paux3 name= |paux3= |paux4 name= |paux4= |paux5 name= |paux5= |}} is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. She is partnered with Biyomon. Sora is a very reliable person and tries to take care of the other kids. Her father, Haruhiko, works as a professor at the Kyoto University and in season 2, Jim Kido (Shuu)In the Japanese version, Joe Kido has two brothers, Shin (seen in Digimon Adventure), and Shuu (introduced in 02). However, in the English dub, both brothers became one, Jim Kido. researches at the university with Sora's dad. She lives only with her mother, Toshiko, a famous flower arranger who also has an ikebana academy. Sora is the bearer of the Crest of Love. She was voiced by Yuko Mizutani in the Japanese version and Colleen O'Shaughnessey in the English version. Prelude to Digimon Adventure She witnessed the Greymon/Parrotmon fight, which resulted in her becoming one of the DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure Sora is eleven years old (the same age as Tai and Matt) and in the fifth grade when the series starts. She holds the Crest of Love (愛情の紋章 Aijō no Monshō). Her role is often as a motherly figure for various characters, especially to T.K. and Kari. In one episode, T.K. asks her not to leave because she reminds him so much of his mother. Sora is a very tomboyish character. She played on the soccer team with Tai Kamiya (Taichi Yagami). She has a few issues with her loving but strict mother, who wanted Sora to quit soccer and study the art of flower arranging (ikebana - 生花), and her father, who is often absent. It was thanks to Biyomon that Sora and her mother made peace. Sora can be seen as like her mother in many ways, such as a tendency to be almost overprotective of everyone else. Sora tries to put everything on herself, even when she cannot handle it, which leads her to eventually trap herself in a dark cave like Matt Ishida (Yamato Ishida), who along with Joe Kido, eventually helps her to escape. At the start of the Myotismon saga, Sora remains hidden, secretly helping out the DigiDestined, thwarting DemiDevimon's plans. When DemiDevimon tried to feed Tai and T.K. some mushrooms that would make them forget who they were. Sora whispered that they were bad mushrooms to Agumon, who warned T.K. and Tai. DemiDevimon also removed a brick from a table in an attempt to make a box of potatoes fall. His hope was that Matt and Joe would have to work even longer. However, Sora slips in another brick, preventing the table from falling. When Demidevimon plots to ensure Mimi will continue taking advantage of the Gekomon who need her to wake their master, Sora appears to Mimi after she has a nightmare and comforts her, though Mimi believes that Sora was possibly a figment of her dreams. Despite Sora's help, she becomes emotional when DemiDevimon tells her that her Crest of Love will never glow because she has no love. In May of 2000, Sora arrived in the Digital World and gave up her Crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Biyomon lost the power to become Garudamon. Our War Game! Sora was angry at Tai after he gave her a hairclip for her birthday, which insulted her. Izzy tried to call her to help fight against Diaboromon, but she refused to answer the phone when she heard it was from the Kamiya residence. After Diaboromon was destroyed, Sora finally got the e-mail apology that Tai had sent earlier and forgave him (Tai had accidentally written "love" instead of "from", but Kari sent the email before he could correct this. This lead Sora to believe that Tai had feelings for her). Digimon Adventure 02 The second season takes place three years after the original season when they first enter the digital world. During this time, Sora loses some of her tomboyishness and is now learning the art of flower arranging from her mother. She also wears a sailor fuku. Although she no longer plays soccer, she is in the tennis club and still joins the other Digidestined whenever they can. There are signs that show that Sora develops feelings for Matt, such as when Sora goes backstage to give Matt some homemade cookies during the Christmas Special. Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Sora is practicing ikebana at home, but a reaction from her Digivice causes her to vanish. Series Finale By the year 2027, Sora becomes a famous Fashion Designer and works along with her Digimon partner, Biyomon. She married Matt and had two children: a daughter, who has a Yokomon and a son who has a Tsunomon.Matt: "Don't you cry, alright?" / Son: "I'll do my best!" / Daughter: "I'll take care of him!" / Biyomon: "You're such a good sister." Revenge of Diaboromon Sora was mainly busy with her tennis group but showed up at the end to where Tai and Matt were after Imperialdramon showed up. Possible Couplings *Tai & Sora *Matt & Sora *Joe & Sora Trivia * Sora has three Japanese image songs, "Ashita wa Motto" ("Tomorrow I'll Be More"), "Shiny Days," and "Sora Iro no Kaze" ("Sky-Colored Wind"), as well as a fourth one sung with Biyomon (Shigematsu Katori) called "Futari de Habatakeba" ("If We Fly Together"). References Takenouchi, Sora Category:Female DigiDestined